Dragon Boy
by Kitcat22
Summary: Cloudjumper made an accident. When he took Valka, something extra came along too. The accident was not noticed until Cloudjumper arrived at the sanctuary. But by then it was too late. The child would have to be raised with the dragons.(Rated T just in case)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" Valka's cry did not reach the viking's ears. He simply glared at her and moved on to fight more dragons. A movement to her left caught her eye. A dragon was breaking into her house. She gasped and cried out "Hiccup!" Her son was in there and whether or not she wanted to, she would kill the dragon to protect her son.

Valka ran as fast as she could to the house. Entering Hiccups room she grabbed a sword; she raised it before stopping. The sword lowered to the ground as she watched the dragon. It was playing with Hiccup who was laughing. As she watched them, she saw that it wasn't a vicious beast but an intelligent, gentle creature. Then, the dragon's claw accidentally cut Hiccup's chin as the cradle moved. It would leave a scar Valka realized. The dragon turned towards her and moved closer. At first she was nervous but relaxed as she looked into the creature's eyes. Its soul seemed to reflect her own.

Suddenly, an axe slammed between her and the dragon. Stoick had come to save her and Hiccup from the dragon. He didn't know what she knew, but she decided to ignore that for now. Instead she ran to pick her son up. As she rapped her hands around him, there was pressure around her waist. Her feet left the ground and she looked up to see the dragon carrying her. She looked back down and saw Stoick's fearful face. The dragon carried her away as she shouted, "Stoick!" She heard her love reply and repeated his name. Their eyes never left each other as Valka was being carried farther and farther away. They were carried away from Berk and out to open sea.

Hours passed before land could be seen in the distance. As they drew closer she saw it was mostly made of ice. It formed in large, unnatural spikes. When they reached the ice, they flew through a tunnel and into a large cavern. Valka gasped at the sight before her. The ice cavern flourished with plants and everywhere you looked, there were water falls. And dragons. Dragons of all kinds; some she recognized and some she didn't.

The dragon carrying her swooped down and landed near a cliff. Valka climbed off clutching her baby to her. The dragon looked at her and noticed the small bundle in her arms. It cooed worried and nudged Hiccup. A movement to her left dragged her attention away from the dragon. After turning around, Valka was greeted by a large, white dragon. Dragons who were nearby stopped what they were doing to bow to this dragon. Valka realized that this was their king. Bowing before the king, Valka became covered in snow. Shocked she stands up and brushes the snow off her and Hiccup. Hiccup let's out a smell sneeze drawing the king's attention towards him. The king seemed puzzled about the small bundle in her arms and turned towards the dragon who had carried her here. They had a brief exchange before the king turned away and lied down.

Curious dragons approached Valka and Hiccup. They sniffed Valka and Hiccup for awhile before seeming to accept them. Valka felt safe here. At peace. She looked down at her son who was watching the dragons in awe. Hiccup belonged there with the dragons. Hiccup wouldn't grow up like the other vikings. He would be an outcast among them and there's the possibility that Stock might find them. But it was a risk worth taking. Hiccup would be safe and happy here. Holding Hiccup up to look around she said,

"Hiccup, welcome to our new home."

 **Author's Note: This didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to but I'm hoping it will get better. I will try my best to update at least once a week. I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you thought of it. What you liked what you didn't like. If there are any errors please notify me. If there is something you would like to see happen in this story let me know and I will try my best** **to include it. Please bare with me as I get the hang of this and as the story develops.**


	2. The Ages of Hiccup

The Ages of Hiccup

 _Age 1:_

"Hiccup! Where is that boy?" Ever since Hiccup has learned how to walk, he has been getting into trouble. Turning to Cloudjumper, Valka asks,

"Would you mind looking for him from the air? We don't want the same incident as last week." Cloudjumper grumbles in reply and takes off.

Last week Hiccup was found playing around on a Timberjack. He decided that it would be a good idea to walk across the Timberjack's wing and grab a hold of the wing's edge. Luckily, Cloudjumper spotted Hiccup and grabbed him before he could injure himself.

"Hiccup!" Valka searches all of the nearby caves with no sign of the little boy. She comes out of the caves and into the main cavern. Hands on her hips, she looks around for a sign of Hiccup.

"Where could he be?" she wonders aloud. The beat of wings alerts Valka of Cloudjumper's presence. Turning, she sees Cloudjumper landing.

"Did you find him?" worry creeps into her voice. Cloudjumper grumbles a yes. A sigh of relief escapes her lips before she can stop it. Cloudjumper then lowers his right wing so that the edge is touching the ground. A young human face pops up over the edge of Cloudjumper's wing. A grin stretches across Hiccup's face and he slides down the wing before him. Once both feet are planted on the ground, Hiccup runs over to Valka on unsteady feet. Once he reaches her, she swings him up into her arms. They exchange a hug and Valka kisses the top of Hiccup's head and asks,

"Where were you? I was looking for you all over." Hiccup turns and points towards the king before stuffing his fist in his mouth. Valka turns toward Cloudjumper for conformation and he bobs his head in response.

A flock of Terrible Terror babies approach Valka and Hiccup. They stop at Valka's feet and look up at her expectantly. She places Hiccup down and gives him a small nudge towards the babies.

"Go on and play. But don't get into any trouble you hear me?" Valka cries as Hiccup runs off with the young Terrible Terrors. Hiccup looks back briefly with a wide smile on his face. After Valka returns the smile, he turns back to play with the dragons. The smile Hiccup gave eases Valka's heart, and the weight on her shoulders, about the decision she made a year ago.

 _Age 5:_

Valka turns away from Hiccup for a moment to take the fish out of the fire. She sets the fish down on plates and yells over her shoulder,

"Fish is ready! Come eat your fish before a dragon does." Getting no response Valka turns around. A brief glance around her home shows it empty. "What is Hiccup getting into now?"

A little ways away, Hiccup is climbing over frozen rocks and boulders. His foot hits an icy patch and he slips. The fall has cut Hiccup's palms and knees. Tears come to the front of his eyes, but Hiccup pushes them back. Dragons don't cry and neither does he. Standing up, Hiccup wipe off his hands and keeps going.

Hiccup wonders around the main cavern going in no general direction. He watches the dragons carefully, studying them. He stops before a cave and peers in. Mother has never let Hiccup go into caves that she herself has not yet explored. But this cave seems to call to him. There is something about it that draws Hiccup into the vast darkness of the cave. Cautiously, Hiccup places one foot in, then another. He keeps going, making sure to keep a hand on the wall at all times.

As Hiccup explores the cave, a light brightens into existence far ahead of him. Curious, Hiccup picks up his pace until he reaches the light. The light is coming from glowing crystals imbedded in the cave walls. Each one is about the size of his thumb nail and is multi colored. They glow with every imaginable color and each one is different from the other. Hiccup becomes memorized by the crystals and he stands there for awhile.

It isn't until a shadow passes over the crystals that Hiccup looks away. The shadow moves along the wall and down the cave path. With nothing better to do, Hiccup follows the shadow though the cave. He follows it through twists and turns in the path and out of the glowing cave.

The cave has dead ended and it opens up unto a more natural lit cave. The cave is made out of solid ice, with an opening in the top; it's just wide enough for a dragon to fit through. To the right of the entrance, at the far wall, is a raised platform. On the platform is two solid black dragons. Hiccup approaches the dragons and notices two things. One, that the dragons are asleep. Two, they look sick.

Hiccup takes a step closer but is stopped by a small growl behind him. Hiccup turns to find a smaller version of the two larger dragons. The dragon is shorter than Hiccup and has yellow-green eyes.

" **Back away human before I rip your through out and feed it to the whales."** Fear makes Hiccup take a small step back. Hiccup stays silent for a moment studying the dragon. It is shorter than Hiccup himself and has yellow-green eyes. The black scales makes it easy for Hiccup to miss the ribs showing. But after looking at the dragon a moment longer, he notices it. Hiccups eyes widen in shock.

" **What happened? Why can I see your ribs? Doesn't the king take good care of you? Are those your parents? Are they OK? They sure don't look OK to me. Are they sick? Can I help? Is this where you live?"** Hiccup's mother always tells him that he rumbles on when he gets nervous or scared. But Hiccup has never noticed it till now. He adverts his gaze away and offers a sheepish smile.

" **Sorry. I was rumbling on wasn't I?"**

" **Yes. Yes you were."**

" **I'm Hiccup by the way."** Hiccup looks back up at the dragon hoping to become friends.

" **Name's Xavros."**

" **I haven't seen you around the nest before. Are you new?"**

" **I guess you could say that. Though, I don't really go to your nest."**

" **Why not?"**

" **Well, my parents are sick and I have to care for them. Besides, the other dragons would just get in the way."** Hiccup tilts his head in confusion.

" **You could ask the king. I'm sure he would help."**

" **No! I don't want any help from the king!"** Xavros snaps at Hiccup.

" **OK. I'm sorry Xavros I just thought I'd offer."**

"HICCUP!" Valka was heard screaming from the main cavern. Hiccup flinched.

" **I have to go. See you tomorrow?"**

" **Sounds good. And, would you mind bringing some fish with you?"**

" **Sure!"**

" **Thanks."**

Hiccup skipped all the way out of the cave and back to his mother.

"Where have you been, Hiccup! I have been looking for you for almost an hour now! Your dinner is cold and now I have you warm it up again." Hiccup couldn't erase the smile on his face.

"Sorry Mom. I was just exploring and I made a new friend!" Valka smiles down at him and his chipperness. She bends down to kiss him, then ushers Hiccup back to their cave.

Then next day Hiccup gets up early to take some fish to his new friend Xavros. He gets out of bed and changes quietly. Grabbing a basket of fish, Hiccup sneaks past Valka and to the exit.

" **Where do you think you are going?"** Cloudjumper's voice breaks the silence. Hiccup freezes and turns around to Cloudjumper who sits up waiting for an answer.

" **I lost a bet and now I owe the Terrible Terrors breakfast in bed."** Hiccup quickly comes up with an excuse. Cloudjumper lets out a laugh and lies back down.

" **Well hurry up. You don't want to keep them waiting."** Hiccup smiles at him, then heads out of the cave. Once Hiccup is out of sight, he sprints to the glowing cave and into the natural cave.

" **Xavros! I'm here and I brought fish!"** Hiccup shouts as he enters the cave. Xavros bounds over to Hiccup and pulls on his shirt.

" **Hiccup, come here. I want you to meet someone."** Hiccup allows himself to be pulled to the raised platform.

" **Hiccup, this is my mother. Mom, Hiccup."** One of the dragons raises their head. She looks exactly like Xavros only bigger and with yellow eyes. Hiccup dips his head in respect.

" **Nice to meet you."**

" **The pleasure is all mine. Xavros told me all about you when I woke up yesterday."**

" **Mom!"**

" **OK. OK I'm sorry Xavros."** She bends down and nuzzles her child. Then she pulls away and begins coughing. The fit rages on for a couple of seconds before dying down. Xavros brings over a piece of carved ice holding water. He gives it to his mother who drinks it greedily.

" **Mom, Hiccup brought you and Dad some food."**

" **Ya. Here eat all you want. There is more at home."**

" **Thank you Hiccup. Xavros is lucky to have a friend like you."**

" **I should probably get going before my mom sends out a search and rescue mission. It was nice meeting you. I'll come by tomorrow with some more fish. See you later!"**

" **Bye Hiccup."**

Hiccup went back to see Xavros each day for two weeks. Each day he was there, Hiccup tried to convince his friend to seek the king for help. Each day Xavros stuck his nose in the air and refused. Hiccup met Xavros dad who was always kind and gentle. Hiccup did what ever he could, but Xavros parents keep getting sicker and sicker. Hiccup never told his mother where he was going and today was no different.

"Hey Mom. Can I go to the hot springs with the Nadders?"

" Hmm, I don't see why not. Cloudjumper?"

" **Its fine with me as long as you stay out of trouble."** Hiccup smiles knowing that he has gotten away. Again.

"Thanks Mom. **Thanks Cloudjumper.** See you later!" Hiccup runs out of the cave, over rocks, through the glowing cave and into his friend's home.

" **Hey! Xavros! Do you want to…"** Hiccup stops as he sees Xavros crouched down, crying. **"Xavros, what's wrong?"** Tear stained eyes meet his and Hiccup knows that something is wrong.

" **I-Its my parents. They're…they're g-gone."** The room suddenly turns cold. Really cold. And there is pressure on Hiccups chest. Like 30 Gronkles are sitting on it. Hiccup walks to his friend and sits next to him.

" **I'm so sorry."** The two sit together while Xavros tears begin to dry out. It isn't until thirty minutes later that Xavros talks.

" **I had just gotten up. The sun was shining; it seemed like a hopeful day. I went fishing and when I came back-"** Tears burst forth and flow down Xavros face.

" **Its OK you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."** Xavros sniffles.

" **I want to get away from here. Far away. Forget everything till I'm brave enough to face it. Take me away from here, Hiccup. Please. Help me start a new life. Under a new name. Take me to your king."** Xavros looks up at Hiccup begging. Hiccup has to help his friend.

" **So you want a new name?"**

" **Yes."** Hiccup doesn't understand this request but knows his friend needs him so he complies.

" **What do you want to be called?"**

" **I don't know."** Hiccup thinks for a minute, before coming up with a couple names.

" **How about Athest?"**

" **No."**

" **Farfang?"** Xavros only scrunches his nose in reply. **"Well I only have one other suggestion and I don't think you'll like it. Toothless."** Xavros ponders this for a moment.

" **Toothless. Toothless."** Xavros rolls the name around on his tongue for a moment. **"Toothless. I like it. From here on out, call me Toothless."**

" **Alright Toothless. Ready to meet the nest?"**

" **Ready as I'll ever be."** Hiccup leads Toothless out of the caves and into the nest. Toothless stops and looks around. His jaw drops in shock.

" **This is where you live?"**

" **Yep. Wait till you meet the king!"**

"Hiccup! Come here right now. You are in so much trouble! Hiccup flinches as Cloudjumper lands right in front of him. Valka jumps off and storms up to Hiccup.

"You weren't at the hot springs with the Nadders were you?"

"No."

"Where were you?" Hiccup feels his leg being pushed and looks behind him. Toothless is hiding behind him.

" **Toothless, what are you doing?"**

" **That lady is scary. How do you stand up to her like that?"**

" **She's my mother."**

" **She's your mother! I'm so sorry Hiccup."**

"Hiccup." Valka warns Hiccup and he flinches at her tone of voice. "Where were you." To answer her question, he just simply steps aside. Toothless squawks and buries his head in his paws to hide. Valka looks at Hiccup questionly.

"Who's this?"

"This is Toothless. He wants to join our nest."

" **Not if your crazy mother is around."** Toothless lets out a small yelp as Hiccup elbows him in the side.

"That's still no reason to lie to me and Cloudjumper."

"You don't understand Mom! He needed my help! I couldn't leave him! Toothless is my friend and I will never abandon a friend when they need me! Come on Toothless. Let's go see the king. He will understand." Valka and Cloudjumper stand rooted in their spot as Hiccup and Toothless walk away.

"Oh Cloudjumper, what am I ever going to do with him?"

Ten minutes later Hiccup is showing Toothless around. The king easily accepted Toothless into the nest. Now the only problem is, where will Toothless stay? The only place Hiccup has had in mind is in the cave he shares with Valka and Cloudjumper.

" **Come on you big baby. Mom doesn't bite."**

" **How do you know? After all, you guys do live with dragons."**

" **Well, if she does bite, then you have my permission to bite her back. Deal?"**

" **Deal."** They arrive at Hiccup's home just as the deal is struck.

"Mom! I'm home and I need to ask you something." Valka stands up from the log she had been sitting on and walks over to Hiccup

"Ok. Ask away."

"Well Toothless doesn't have a home. And I thought that since we have some extra room here that maybe he could live here. With us. But only if that is OK with you and Cloudjumper. I-"

"Hiccup," Valka calmly interrupts Hiccup "You're ranting."

"Sorry." Hiccup sheepishly responds. Valka smiles and looks over at Toothless. Toothless, seeing her gaze turn towards him, hunkers down and drops his gaze.

"Of course Toothless can stay here. Toothless," gesturing around at the cave Valka says, "Welcome to the family."

 _Age 8:_

Cling. Cling. Cling. Sstthhhh.

" **Hiccup! Hiccup!"** Toothless bounds in and drops into a playful bow, swinging his tail back and forth.

" **Guess what."**

" **What."**

" **Cloudjumper says that I should be skilled enough soon. Only a couple more days. Then we both can take to the air!"** Hiccup sets down what he has been working on and turns toward Toothless.

" **That's awesome!"** Toothless grins brightly and sits up. He tilts his head to the side.

" **What are you working on Hiccup?"**

" **Nothing much. I'm just trying to perfect this dagger."**

" **Hiccup, you don't need to try and perfect anything. Everything is perfect on your first try. Doing what ever you call it-"**

" **Forging."**

" **-Comes naturally to you."**

" **Thanks bud that means a lot. I should get back to perfecting-but-I'm-really-not-perfecting this dagger."** Toothless bounds out of the cave shouting back,

" **Have fun."** Hiccup works on the dagger till dark. It is almost finished. Just a few finishing touches and it is done. A yawn escapes his mouth as he heads back home. The cave where Hiccup forges isn't far from home, but Hiccup drags it out as long as possible. He finally arrives to find everyone waiting.

" **It's about time Hiccup! I'm starving and your mother won't let me eat until you are here."**

"Time to eat boys." Toothless leaps over to Valka watching her expectantly. Valka hands him his fair share and he grabs them. Taking the fish to a corner, Toothless plops down and eats the fish in one bite.

"Toothless! Manners next time!"

" **Yes Ma'am."** Toothless has always been terrified of Hiccup's mom. It entertains Hiccup to watch Toothless to become squeamish. Hiccup watches as Toothless and Cloudjumper engage in a conversation on what type of fish is the best. All too soon it is time for bed and Valka sends Hiccup and Toothless to clean up then to bed. They curl up next to each other with Hiccup's head on Toothless' wing.

" **Night Toothless."**

" **Goodnight Hiccup."**

Two days pass and Hiccup creates two beautiful daggers. One has a black handle and the other one has a blue handle. The black one has a carving of Toothless on the hilt. The carving is painted red to stand out amongst the black. The blue dagger has a carving of Cloudjumper which is painted black. It is going to be a gift for his mother.

Hiccup is in the forge when a loud crash rings through the cave.

" **HICCUP! Get your lazy butt over here! Cloudjumper and your mom are taking us flying!"** Toothless bounds into the cave and begins jumping from wall to wall.

" **Toothless! That's awesome! Come on! Let's go!"** They sprint out of the caves and outside where Cloudjumper and Valka are waiting. They run through some brief rules and instructions before mounting up.

" **You ready Toothless?"**

" **Hiccup, I didn't wait three years to begin flying with you, for you to just hold us back now. So get on!"** Flying is the best thing in the world to Hiccup. The thrill, wind, and the freedom it brings cannot be bested. It doesn't take long for Hiccup to provoke Toothless.

" **Hey Toothless, bet you can't fly very fast."**

" **Is that a challenge?"** Toothless snarls.

" **You bet it is."** Toothless bursts forwards, throwing Hiccup off balance. Hiccup quickly regains his balance and shouts into the wind. A distant roar and cry reaches their ears as they fly on.

"Hiccup! Toothless! You slow down this instant. Or so help me I'll-" the rest of her words are drowned out by the wind.

" **Hiccup, maybe we should slow down."**

" **Toothless, we are not slowing down just because of your crazy fear of my mother. Besides, we haven't even seen if you could dive."**

" **I can dive."**

" **Prove it."** Toothless suddenly plummets towards the sea. Hiccup is almost thrown off his back but Toothless flattens out. They climb into the sky and plummet again. They are making their way up for a third go when Toothless stops moving.

" **Come on Toothless. Fly."**

" **I can't! Something's got me!"** Hiccup turns to meet his mother's angry scowl. He waves at her.

"Hey Mom. What's up?" She doesn't reply. Cloudjumper turns around and flyns back to the sanctuary with Toothless in his claws. Hiccup grins at Toothless and says quietly,

" **Bet you're no good at sneaking out and flying in the dark."**

" **You're on."**

 _Age 10:_

Hiccup sits at the edge of a cliff over looking the dragon sanctuary. He draws in a blank book the scenery around him. Glancing up, Hiccup sees a Deadly Nadder family. They get drawn in the book and Hiccup looks at it happily. He settles back against a bolder watching the family interact. Watching them brings back the question he has been asking his mom for years. Maybe she will answer him this time. With this in mind, Hiccup packs up the few belongings he brought along and heads home.

"Mom, we need to talk. I'm not taking no for an answer this time." Hiccup looks his mom directly in the eye and says,

"What was Dad like." Sighing, Valka sets down the knife she was using to cut vegetables and walks over to Hiccup.

"Mom, I'm ten years old. I deserve to know about my own father."

"Alright Hiccup, I'll tell you a little bit about him. Cloudjumper, could you leave us alone for a little while please." Once Cloudjumper is out of sight Hiccup pipes up,

"What was he like?"

"He's amazing Hiccup. He has a hard outer shell but once you get to know him. I mean _really_ get to know him, he is sweet and kind. Brave. Strong. Stubborn…" Valka trails off and gets a dreamy look in her eye.

"What's his name?"

" Stoick. Stoick the Vast."

"Where does Dad live?"

"Hiccup." Valka's voice is heavy with warning.

"I'm not going too try anything Mom." Valka looks him dead in the eye. Once she is confident that he has told her the truth she says,

"Berk."

"I wish I could've meet him."

"Me too son. Me too." Valka pulls Hiccup in for a hug. "He would have been proud of you." Hiccup pulls back and looks at his mom, puzzled.

"I don't get Mom. Why couldn't you have told me this before?"

"Hiccup, you should sit down before I tell you this." Cautiously Hiccup sits down looking at his mom in bewilderment.

"Hiccup, your father is a dragon killer."

 **Author's note: I feel a lot better on how this is written. Just a warning the next chapter and the following ones are changing perspectives. It will be from Hiccup's POV unless I feel the need for someone else's perspective. I am typing this story up on a tablet and autocorrect thinks it knows everything. So if you see any mistakes please let me know. Thank you for reading and I will see you next chapter.**


	3. Reckless Behavior

Reckless Behavior

 _This, is the dragon sanctuary and it has been home for my mom and me for the last 15 years. Most vikings would call me a freak. Not just because of my size but also by my friendship with the dragons. Do I care? No I don't. My family is awesome and my best friend, even more so. We found each other at age five and haven't been separated since. The dragons fawn over me and my mother likes to keep me in check. But every now and then I need to get away. Take to the skies and just go_

Wind whips in my face as I glide across the sea. A small dot on the horizon appears and I urge Toothless faster.

 **"Seriously Hiccup? We have gone here for the three weeks. Can't we do something else?"**

" **One last time. Please. I think I have it down this time."**

" **That's what you said last time. And what happened? You were stuck in bed for a week."**

" **That's not important."** A maze of sea stacks approach. **"Toothless, take us up."**

Once we are high in the sky, I give Toothless the signal to dive. He drops and rotates into a large spin followed by rapid spins. We straiten out and Toothless expands his wings right before we smash into the sea. The pressurized air from under Toothless wings causes the sea to rupture outwards. Using the momentum of dive, we level out till we are about in the middle of the sea stacks. As an overhang comes closer, I hop up. Planting my feet firmly on the saddle, I prepare to jump.

" **You sure about this Hiccup?"** Toothless shouts over the wind. **"Last time you almost got us both killed."** I roll my eyes at Toothless weak attempt to get out of it.

" **I'm positive buddy. Trust me."** The wind carries away most of Toothless reply but I snatch up parts of it.

"… **greedy little two face…he has a death wish for us both…should've never bonded with the little twerp…"** I laugh in his face before focusing in the rapidly approaching object. As soon as the sea stack is close, I leap up and forwards with all my might. I get a brief glance of Toothless flying under the overhang before the rock comes between us. The moment of weightlessness in the air is thrilling. Gravity begins to pull me back down before I have completely cleared the overhang. Narrowly escaping the rock, I come crashing down on Toothless.

" **You're heavy Hiccup. Maybe you should slack off on eating so much fish."** Laughing I secure myself in the saddle and throw back,

" **You shouldn't put yourself down Toothless. It isn't nice to talk about yourself like that."** A quick gerk of his head, and Toothless ear is in my face. Pushing it away, I guide us out of the maze and out to open sea.

" **You up for exploring bud?"**

" **Always am."**

" **Lets go farther North."** We fly for about an hour before landing on an island. **"Looks deserted. I wonder where the dragons are."**

" **We could be at one of those islands. You know, the ones your mom is always tell us not to go to!"**

" **Come on you big baby. There are no vikings here. We would have spotted their village in the air. Now come on. Let's check this place out."** There isn't much to see. Trees, grass, streams. Nothing out of the ordinary. I suggest to Toothless that we stay here and relax for the day. He quickly agrees.

All too soon the sun is setting and we have to head home.

" **I'm telling you, Hiccup. We should go straight home and not take your round about detour to the east. I don't want your mother to take one of my tail fins. Could you imagine how much of a disaster that would be?"** I ignore this last comment.

" **Come on. It'll be fine. If we do get caught, I can always make something up. Now let's go."** I hop up onto the saddle and secure myself in. Once I'm settled, Toothless takes off in a southeast direction.

Darkness arrives and we are still far out from home.

" **I told you not to go east. Not only are we going to feel your mom's wrath, but we are lost now too."**

" **Quiet. I think I hear something."** I hiss to Toothless. After a moment of silence I hear it again. The steady beat of dragon wings.

" **There."** Toothless points out a flock of dragons flying parallel to us.

" **Come on. Let's go ask them for directions."** We fly closer to the dragons and Toothless calls out,

" **Hey, can you help point us towards the dragon sanctuary?"** The dragons don't respond. They keep flying and looking at an invisible point on the horizon.

" **Ok, that's weird."** An island pops up out of the mist. As it nears, a small chanting rises up from the dragons. It starts soft, like a whisper in the breeze, to a deafening roar.

" **Feed the queen. Make her happy. Take what you can, then get out. If you don't, you'll be killed. By them. Or by her."** The dragons repeat the chant over and over as they descend on a viking village.

" **Come on bud. We can't just let them all be killed. Let's take out the catapults."** Toothless grumbles in agreement and rises in the sky. I survey the village and spot the catapults. I point them out to Toothless and he dives down to destroy them. A whistling sound is created as we dive and I hear below me,

"Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless releases a plasma blast destroying the catapult. Using the momentum of the dive, Toothless angles his wings and takes us up. We destroy another catapult and get in position to destroy a third one. We begin the dive when I hear it. A soft clang coming from the village. It is hard to spot the net thrown at us until it is too late. It tangles around Toothless wings and I am forced flat on my back.

I stretch my arm down towards my boot, trying to grab the dagger hidden there.

" **Hiccup! Look out!"** Toothless barely has time to twist around and wrap his wings around me, before we slam into the ground. A slight slope in the ground causes us to roll a bit before stopping. I lie there trying to remember to breath.

" **Toothless, are you, OK?"** I ask between gasps of breaths.

" **Besides my ego being slammed into the ground, the massive head ace and the pain racing through my entire body? I feel fine."**

" **You aren't the only one bud."** The steady beat of footsteps nearby reminds me of our current situation. I grab my hidden knife and begin sawing at the ropes. I create a gap large enough to fit through. Then, I untangle my limbs from Toothless grasp and the net; I then proceed to release Toothless from the entanglement. Vikings climb over the ridge near us as Toothless stretches his wings out of the net.

"Over here! I've spotted him!"

" **That's our queue to leave Hiccup!"** I swing myself into the saddle just as Toothless begins to lift off the ground. The vikings below throw weapons and anything else they can get their hands on trying to stop us. Toothless barely manages to dodge the objects and takes us higher in the sky.

" **OK, we are going home. The dragons will to go without us. We need to get you home so you can rest from that fall."**

" **Hiccup, you are not helping my injured pride."**

" **Sorry."** The fly home is silent as we brood about the raid, gone wrong. Toothless sneaks into the sanctuary. I hop off and stretch my sore limbs before Toothless has even touched the ground.

" **Um Hiccup, hate to break it to you, but the danger isn't over yet."**

" **What are you talking about?"** Toothless looks at me, waiting for me to figure it out. **"Oh! Right. Mom."** Toothless tries to suppress a shudder but utterly fails.

" **Come on bud, it is well past two in the morning. Mom and Cloudjumper are fast asleep right now. Besides, I have an idea on how to get out of trouble. We'll go to the forge, say I was up late working on some new ideas and fell asleep."**

" **Really? That's your master plan? You can create a system allowing the baby dragons, who can't fly, to go up and down to the different levels of the cavern. But you come up with that ridiculous plan? No one would buy that. Especially not your mom."**

" **Do you have a better idea?"**

" **Nope."**

" **Let's go."**

 **Authors note: Thank you guys so much for support you have been giving me. I really appreciate it and it makes me feel better on how things are turning out. I just wanted to clear up a question on the crystals in the last chapter. Are they magical or not? So, I left it open ended because I wasn't sure if I wanted them to be magical or not. I will decide later on in the story. But for now, they are just normal crystals. Thank you so much. See you next chapter.**


	4. Into the Lair

Into the Lair

A slight shaking to my shoulder rises me from my sleep. My vision blurs, then focuses on an object a few feet away.

"Uh, good morning Mom. How did you sleep?" I try and avoid the topic that is bound to come up.

"I'm fine Hiccup. And how did you sleep? Did any Terrible Terrors wake you up at midnight? Or perhaps the Gronkle's roar at one?" Mom crosses her arms and gives me an all knowing glare.

"Nope. I must have slept right through it. I was up late working on some new ideas of mine." I fake a yawn trying to sell the lie.

"Hm, interesting. I thought you were a light sleeper?"

"I must have been really tired." She ignores my comment and moves on with the interrogation.

"So, you were in the forge the _entire_ night?" Toothless raises his head, and meets Cloudjumper staring him down. I feel bad that Toothless has to be questioned too. After all, it was all my idea.

"With the few occasional breaks, ya. Toothless and I were here all night." Mom sighs and shakes her head.

"Give it up Hiccup. I know you weren't in the forge last night. I checked in the forge every hour after you failed to return home in time. Hiccup, you have to be careful. There are vikings and some dragons that would kill you and Toothless. Promise me you will be more careful."

"I promise." Mom pulls me in for a hug. After pulling back she says,

"Now go give the elder dragoons a good massage for lying and not coming home in time. You too Toothless." Mom and Cloudjumper leave. Leaving me alone with a grumpy Night Fury.

" **I told you she wouldn't buy your lame excuse."**

" **Oh be quiet. You didn't have an ideas at all. At least I tried. Now let's go give the elders their massage and get this over with."**

I stumble into my forge. Flopping down at my desk I sigh. Toothless grumbles behind me and I turn.

" **Go ahead and get some rest bud. I'm going to be working on a new sword for a while."** Toothless pads over to a corner and starts his routine for bed. I turn to where I store my metal and notice I am all out. I push myself up and groan at my acing muscles. Turns out that elders love having their backs rubbed for hours. I grab a bucket, leave the cave and go to find Ironbreath.

" **Ironbreath! I need some more iron!"** The Gronkle looks over at me.

" **Nice to see you Hiccup. Got the rocks?"**

" **Yep, right here."** I toss some rocks at his feet and he gobbles them up. I place the bucket at his feet and he spews lava into it. **"Thanks Ironbreath."**

" **Anytime Hiccup."** On my way back to the forge, I take a moment to relax and enjoy my surroundings. Dragons are settling in for the night. Parents are guiding their complaining children to their nests. I feel calm, at peace. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else but here, with my family. I smile and duck into the forging cave.

The cling of a hammer on a sword echo through the quiet sanctuary. All the dragons have settled in for the night and I'm next. I stick the sword into a bucket of water. Leaving it there, I clean up the mess I have made creating the weapon. I take the sword out of the water for a quick examination of the sword. The hilt is plain right now but I will carve and decorate it later. The blade its self is unique. It is missing the center with the exception of two strips supporting the sword. I'm hoping between the less metal used, and the light weight of the Gronkle Iron, that I will be able to wield the sword as fast as a Night Fury can fly. I set the sword down.

Yawning, I head over to my bed in the forge. I collapse on my bed. As soon as my head touches my pillow, I'm out.

" **Come on Hiccup! We are going to miss breakfast!"**

" **I'm up. I'm up."** I stand up on unbalanced feet. Toothless nudges me and sends me to the ground.

" **Gosh Hiccup, when did you become so frail."**

" **I'm not frail. You know that. Or do I have to show you my muscles again?"** Toothless bows into hunting crouch and I follow suit.

" **Oh I know that you are pure muscles, but you aren't strong enough to take on me…and Cloudjumper."** Cloudjumper walks into the room at that moment and looks around confused. Seeing the position we are in, he rolls his eyes and tells us,

" **Keep it short. Breakfast is on the table."** I turn to Toothless just as he tackles me. I let myself roll backwards onto my feet. Toothless and I meet head on, each trying to gain the upper hand. Toothless backs up before leaping onto me. We crash into the floor. Toothless mimics viking's hand to hand combat and I deflect each blow. I kick my feet up onto Toothless stomach, launching him to the ceiling. Toothless bounces off the ceiling landing before me. I fake an attack from the left, but switch directions and attack from the right. This catches Toothless off balance and I push him to the floor.

"Boys! Come eat your breakfast or I'll give it to Cloudjumper." I scramble off Toothless and sprint to the cave. Toothless, being a Night Fury, beats me home by a mile and is already starting breakfast when I enter the cave.

"Morning Mom."

"Good morning Hiccup. How did you sleep?"

"I slept good." The chatter dies off as we all dig into our food. Mom isn't the best cook in the world, but I've grown up with it and am used to it. I finish my food and lean back in my chair.

"Toothless and I are going exploring today."

"Oh really? After last time I think that you are going to be staying home."

"Come on Mom, please. You know that you won't be able to contain Toothless and me to the nest." A sigh escapes her mouth as she looks down at their food.

"Alright, but I want you home _by_ _sunset._ "

"Ok deal. **Come on Toothless let's go."**

" **Sure, don't even ask me if I want to go. Just assume that I want to."** Toothless turns up his nose and looks away from me.

" **Do you want to go flying Toothless?"**

" **Yes I do. Thank you for asking."** I roll my eyes and hop on.

"See you later Mom!" We zoom out of the cave and out to open sea.

" **What do you say we head south?"**

" **Works for me."** We angle south and to the horizon beyond.

" **I want to get far today, so fly far and fast."**

" **Yes master."** Sarcasm drips in Toothless voice.

Hours later, we rest on a small island. Soaking up there sun, I lay down on the sand and stare into the sky. A large plop and a shower of sand let's me know that Toothless has laid down beside me. I drift into a light slumber.

I wake and look up at the sky. We only have a few hours before sunset. I wake Toothless and we hit the sky. A few minutes later and Toothless begins acting funny. His eyes dilate and he swings his head from side to side.

" **What is it bud?"**

" **I don't know. Something is trying to pull me in."** He looks back at me and his eyes widen.

" **Hiccup, I know that look. Don't do it. Need I remind you that we need to get home before sunset?"**

" **Toothless, this could be the reason that the dragons were acting weird. We have to check it out and help the dragons."**

" **I hate it when you are right."**

A few minutes later and we arrive at an island. We fly through an opening in the mountain and set down on a hidden ledge. Sweat pours off me from the heat. Dragons begin to enter. They drop the food they are carrying into a large, misty pit.

" **Hiccup, look."** A Gronkle regurgitates a small fish into the pit. A loud grumble sounds from below, and a giant head emerges from the mist. It snaps its jaws shut around the Gronkle and melts back into the mist.

" **Let's get out of here."**

" **We can't just leave the dragons Toothless. They are getting eaten by their queen."** Just then, a small sound echo's through the cavern.

" **What was that?"**

" **That, was the sound of the queen who is about to eat us."** I whack Toothless on the head.

" **Quiet."** It sounds again before silence settles in. Then, a quiet roar sounds throughout the cave. My eyes narrow in confusion. That wasn't a dragon roar.

" **Is that…"**

" **I think it is."**

" **Well Toothless, let's go. Looks like we have someone else to save."** We shoot up and out of the cave, high into the sky. We pause among clouds and look back. The queen has emerged from the mountain and is attacking a group of vikings.

" **Ready bud?"**

" **You bet I am."** We dive down towards the queen. A whistling sound sounds from Toothless as we dive. He pulls up behind the queen and let's loose a plasma blast.

 **Author's Note: Just wanted to let you all know that I changed the intro to the last chapter a little bit. Nothing to dramatic so don't freak out. I feel like it added to the story a little bit. Let me know what you though of this chapter and have a wonderful holiday season.**


	5. The Fight for Freedom

The Fight for Freedom

We pass the queen's massive head. I trail her with my eyes, assessing her.

" **Small eyes…large nostrils…thick skin…massive teeth. Looks like she relies on smell, and hearing. Probably likes to crush things. We can use that to our advantage."** We circle around the queen again. I am dimly aware of the viking's gazes locked on me. But I ignore them and their gazes.

" **Help! Someone help me! Please!"** The voice of a Terrible Terror rises out of the chaos below. Toothless pinpoints the cry, and shows me the location of the dragon. The Terror is tied up to the mast of a viking ship. A muzzle rests on the floor of the ship having been chewed off.

" **I see him,"** I acknowledge Toothless, then tell him **"Set me down on the boat. I'll free the Terror from its chains. You go rally some dragons to fight with us. Once I am done freeing the Terror I will call you. Then we can go rid this land of the dragon that has poisoned it."**

" **Be careful."** Toothless hovers just above the deck of the viking ship. I jump down, bending my knees to soften the blow and noise. Waving Toothless off, I move towards the tied up dragon. I hold my hand up, palmmtowards the frightened dragon. I slowly approach him and speak in a low, soft tone.

"Its OK, its OK, I'm a friend. I won't hurt you. Just let me help you get out of this mess. Then you can get out of here." Growling rises up from the Terror. He shrinks back and bares his teeth.

" **Stay back human. Your kind has shown me much grief. You are no friend of mine. Your kind has shown me and the other dragons no mercy, slaughtering us like pigs! But no more! You have been foolish to have come to this island. I am doomed as much as you are. For the queen is angry about this disturbance."** I am confused by the Terrible Terror's out burst. I told him I was a friend. Realization dawns on me. I did not speak to him in dragonize. I roll my eyes at myself and switch languages.

" **You have to trust me. My name is Hiccup, and I am here to rescue you from the clutches of the queen. No viking concerns me. They are weak and thoughtless, where as we dragons are far more superior in every way. Now let me help you. Dragon to dragon."**

I reach out my hand to the Terrible Terror, waiting to see if he will trust me. Turning my head away and closing my eyes, I wait for the inevitable. Warmth races through my hand and out to the rest of my body. Smiling, I turn my gaze to the dragon as he pulls his nose away from my hand. My attention turns to the chains binding the Terror to the mast.

My hands wrap around the chains and I pull. One chain drops to the ground as I break a link. I reach for another before a warning chills my blood.

" **Hiccup! Look out!"** Glancing over my shoulder a see the queen take in a deep breath, and releasing it as fire. Right on the boats. I brace myself and shield the Terror from the inferno raining down upon us. The fire hits my right shoulder and I cry out. Taking deep breaths, I reign in the pain, focusing on the task in front of me.

Agony screams throughout my entire body is I rip the last chains apart.

" **Go, get as far away from here as you can."** My vision blurs and I stumble, light headed.

" **Hiccup!"** Toothless land before me as my vision focuses again. Terror gone.

" **I'm alright. Let's go finish this once and for all."**

" **I couldn't agree more."** Hopping on Toothless, I try not to rattle my shoulder. We take to the sky and I notice a few things. The vikings have all scattered. Except for two dumb ones, who are trying to fight the queen empty handed. I snort at the sheer stupidity and stubbornness of the vikings. Most of the dragons have fled in terror. Toothless has managed to round up a group of three Nadders, two Gronkles, and four Thunderdrums to help fight. The group of dragons fly to us waiting for orders.

" **Alright, I want the Nadders to get and keep the queen's attention. Make her mad. Thunderdrums, try to tone down on her ability to hear. And the Gronkles, make her blind. Toothless and I will try to find a weakness."** They break off into the groups I designed to do their part. I stare at the queen as Toothless flies up, trying to find a weak point. Nothing. Not a limp, old battle injure never recovered from. The only things she has is a scar, and a really bad temper.

" **Nothing.** There's **no weak point on that thing. We can't take her down."**

" **I don't think so Hiccup. Remember when I got into a fight with a Changewing?"** My face scrunches up as I recall the memory.

" **Ya, you stole her egg thinking it was a fallen star. She got so mad."** Laughter erupts from me at the memory of Toothless thinking he was the greatest dragon alive, having had found a "fallen star".

" **Its not funny Hiccup! She almost ate me alive!"**

" **Sorry."** I reel in my laughter.

" **Anyway, remember when I went to fire and she-"** I cut Toothless off, my eyes widening as I realize how we could beat the queen.

" **She fired into you mouth causing you to bloat like a fish. Your mouth hurt so much after that."**

" **Exactly. Now imagine that in larger scale. More fire power and more fuel. It might just be enough to kill the queen."**

" **OK, let's do this."** Roaring, Toothless loops back down to face the queen.

" **Make her mad Toothless. Really mad."** Air vibrates off Toothless wings. The pressure from the speed causing a whistling sound. He fires a plasma blast aiming for the wings. I don't get a good look at her as we pass. But I am pretty sure that she was knocked to the ground with that shot.

" **Think that did it?"** A blast of air almost knocks me off Toothless. Turning to the source, I find that the queen is following us into the sky. She releases an ear shattering scream. **"Well, she can fly."** Toothless makes an incoherent noise.

" **Alright Toothless, time to disappear!"** Toothless banks left into a dark storm cloud. He darts between the clouds, out of sight and waiting to strike. We strike quick and fast, hitting her wings and wing joints. Again and again we strike. Tiring of this game, the queen screeches and releases a torrent of flame. The fire rapidly approaches us and I shout Toothless a warning. My heart sinks as Toothless releases a roar of pain. He falters in flight and we plummet.

" **Toothless!"** Wings expand, and we level out in the sky.

" **DIE HUMAN SCUM! DIE DRAGON SCUM!"** I risk a quick glance behind me seeing the queen getting ready to breath fire.

" **Hiccup, my tail…"**

" **Hold on bud. Just a little longer."** Worry overcomes me. It clouds my judgement and almost causes me to miss the golden opportune moment.

" **Toothless now!"** One blast in the queen's mouth and it is all over. She burns from the inside out, wings ripping into holes. Without warning, Toothless becomes limp, dropping us to the waiting ground below.

" **Toothless!"** My voice is carried away by the wind. However, luck seems to be on my side as Toothless becomes aware of our current situation.

Toothless spends almost all of his energy trying to fly up. Energy that is wasted. We soon reach the inferno of the queen. Pockets of hot air from the fire boosts us into the air. Rising out of the smoke, we spot the queens tail coming down on us.

" **Come on! Really?"** It smacks us and I am thrown off of Toothless back, falling to the flaming earth below. My vision blurs. Focused. Unfocused. Focused.

" **Hiccup!"** Sound becomes a distant thing. Muted and murky. Unfocused. Blood pounds in my ears, in my head. Blackness creeps to the edge of my vision. I blink the darkness away. Focused. Toothless is trying his best to reach me. Unfocused. The world spins and I feel the need to vomit. Focused. Flames rise around Toothless as he tries to reach me.

" **Hiccup!"** I give him a soft smile letting him know that it will be OK. That I forgive him. Unfocused. Focused. I close my eyes waiting for the earth to take me in her clutches. To embrace me in her folds of warmth. Unfocused. Darkness.

A moan escapes my lips. Rolling over, I call softly to Toothless. Alarm raises in me as he doesn't reply. I open my eyes and lift my head and immediately regret it. My vision doesn't go far but I can tell that I have never been here before. I set my head back down. I close my eyes, fighting the nausea. Trying, even through the pain, to remember how I arrived at this strange, dark place where nothing seems familiar.

Gathering my courage, I lift myself up into a sitting position. I hiss though my teeth in pain. Every jostle sending ripples of pain through my shoulder, back, neck and leg. Deep breaths help calm my nerves. I try calling out to Toothless again. No response. I glance ahead of me and freeze.

"No. No no no no no!" I move to stand up before realizing something is wrong. I look down and its all I can do to not hyperventilate. Standing up, my heart pounds painfully in my chest. My location has not helped ease any of my worry for me.

"Toothless!" He is in even more trouble now than we were battling the queen. But there is nothing I can do. Toothless isn't next to me.

And I'm trapped in a viking cell, missing a leg.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought of it and if there are any mistakes at all. Thank you for your support it means a lot to me.**


	6. Sorrow

Sorrow

I double over in shock. How did this happen? How could I let myself be captured by vikings? I stretch my memory and try to recall what happened. I get flashes. Parts of images and words that don't make any sense. Needles shoot through my head. I suck in my breath waiting for the pain to pass.

I straighten up and shuffle to the door of the cell. Standing upon on my toes, I peak through the small opening in the door. I see a dark hallway and another cell across from me. I call out Toothless name quietly. Nothing.

Footsteps echo through the hall and I scramble back to the bed, curseing my prosthetic foot. Sitting down on the bed, I wait. Footsteps stop outside my door.

"Open it up." A gruff voice sounds behind the door. Creaking loudly, the door slowly opens. A buff vikings steps in and the door closes behind him.

The soft light from a lantern on the wall illuminates his face. Big scruffy beard filled with braids. Dark red hair tied behind his head. And fierce green eyes. His face is currently set in a deep scowl. The viking steps forward, looming over me.

I keep my face blank, void of all emotion. I suppose that this viking is supposed to be intimidating, but he isn't. There is something about him that draws me towards him. A connection that was hurried long ago seems to rise up out of ashes. Burning bright and fierce. Something in his light green eyes seems familiar. There's a pull in my stomach, like I should know this man in front of me.

"Lets make this quick shall we? We'll start with some basics. First of all, who are you?" I stare the man in the eyes but refuse to give him any information. He steps closer, leaning over me.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, who are you?" I keep my mouth sealed. The vikings leans back and stares me down. He pulls out a knife and starts sharpening it.

"That dragon of yours, he's a Night Furry isn't he? Very rare and valuable. Those dark scales would make a nice coat don't you think?" Taking in a deep breath, I reel in the desire to attack the man threatening my life long friend. "I would be able to withstand fire and blend into the night. Not sure I could give that up."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Furry rises up and threatens to erupt. I jerk forward leaning in towards the man. "Do what you want to me, just don't hurt Toothless."

"The dragon? Don't worry, I won't unless you give me reason to. Now I will ask one more time. Who are you?" He puts the sharpening stone away and fiddles with the knife. Seeing no way around the question, I give him a name.

"Hernan"

"That wasn't so bad now was it." I lean back resting against the wall as I watch the viking. "Tell me Hernan, what are you doing with that dragon of yours? Is it your pet? Your slave? Or how a-"

"He is my friend." I hiss through my teeth. "And he is not a mindless beast. You are." The viking reaches out and punches me square in the jaw. I sit there stunned for a moment. My gaze wanders over to his and I see _something_ swirling behind those eyes. Gathering a mixture of saliva and blood, I turn, spiting in his face. He reels back lifting a hand to his face, wiping away the mixture. Anger burns in his eyes. Flipping the knife into his belt he speaks:

"I can see that you are not going to cooperate. Gobber! Tell the men to have their fun." I hear a shout outside the door and a scream rises up. My blood curdles at the sound of Toothless pain echoing through the hallway.

"Leave him alone!" I jerk to my feet and move in as if to attack the viking. I run into a hand that pushes me to the floor.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement. You tell me what I want to know and I'll stop hurting the dragon." Hatred boils in my stomach. I spit out my next word. Every piece of that anger showing in that one word.

"Fine."

"Good. Now tell me, how do you control the dragon?"

"I don't control him. He is my friend. We have a bond, trust. And once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you." Laughter spills from the man.

"Let me tell you something, Hernan. Dragons are vicious beasts who don't care about anyone but themselves. They kill vikings everyday ripping families apart. Dragons don't have friends. They are just mindless beasts." Standing up, I face the man.

"Vikings aren't the only ones that are ripped from their families. It happens to dragons too. I assume that you have never felt that pain of losing someone you hold dear to you. That gut wrenching pain as you realize that they are gone forever. After all, you are a big, strong viking. You probably kill every dragon you see. Of course you don't know that pain. _You_ could protect _your_ family."

The viking shakes in anger. He takes one step, and shows me all his strength in one punch. I keel over holding my gut and trying to breath. The viking doesn't say anything as he walks out of the cell. I catch some words said by someone outside.

"How did it go Chief?"

"Not well."

"Well, at least…" I smile as the voices fade. I know who the man is and he is still clueless as to who I am. Exhaustion expands through my body. I'm exhausted of being grounded. I need to get out of this cell and up into the clouds.

I reach down and pull my boot off. Ripping off the sole of the boot, I grab a small kit hidden there. It is filled with different supplies designed to pick a lock.

I walk over to the small opening in the door. On my way over I grab the tools I need. Reaching through the bars I begin to work my magic.

Minutes pass before a sharp click rings through the hall. Easing open the door, I begin calling to Toothless. The hallway is clear and I travel through it unnoticed.

I check every cell looking for my best friend. Slowly, I come to the more heavily built cells.

"Empty. Empty. Empty. Dragon. Empty. Wait, Toothless!?" The door swings open with a small nudge. I cross the room in big, quick strides. Bending over next to him, I throw my arms around his neck.

"Im so glad to see you bud." I take a moment to soak in his presence. "Come on bud, let's find your saddle and get out of here."

" **Its…not…that simple."** He rises to his feet obvious pain in his words. And I see the gaping wounds oozing fresh blood.

"Toothless…" I am lost for words. How could I have let this happen to him?

" **That's...not the...worse."** He flicks his tail over onto my lap. I caress the jagged edge of where one of his tail fins used to be.

Shock. Sadness. Anger. Those are the first feelings to come to pass. For the second time in my life, I am truely speechless.

" **It happened during the battle. The queen burned it to shreds, then the vikings tore the rest off."** His voice becomes smoother. My head drops heavy from shame.

"Toothless, I'm so, _so_ sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't insisted that we follow the pull you were getting. If only-"

" **Its not your fault, Hiccup. We are a team and no one of us gets blamed."** My head bobs in agreement. **"Come on, let's find a way off this stinking island. I'm tired of the stench of viking."** Helping Toothless up is a task in its self. But we manage to get him up and out the door.

"So, any idea how to get out of this place?"

" **My guess is as good as yours. They dragged me in unconscious."** I look at him funny, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe you could try your Super Sonic Awesome Thing to find us a way out."

" **Oh ya!"** Pain spikes in my temple as Toothless let's out his Super Sonic Awesome Thing. As the pain leaves, I am greeted by a massive headache.

"Think you could've warned me before you did that?" My hand rubs the side of my temple in small, soothing circles.

" **I found a way out."**

"Lead the way." My hand drops to my side as we begin down a corridor. I follow Toothless putting fasith into him and his passage out of the prison. Walking down a hallway, we stumble across a viking on guard duty. We all gape at each other. Surprised my the other's existence. I snap out of the trance first.

"Umm…Toothless, do you mind…?" He bounds over knocking the weapon out of the viking's hands. Then, faster than you can blink, the man is on the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks."

" **Anytime."** The rest of the walk is uneventful and we quickly approach a door that is shaped different from all the other doors.

"This it?"

" **Yep. This is the one. I'm sure of it."**

"Well why doesn't that ease my conscious?" I speak the words just loud enough for Toothless to hear. He doesn't move an ince.

Easing open the door, I peak outside. Night has fallen and the moon is nothing but a slim crescent in the sky. It's the perfect night to escape unnoticed. Not an owl hoot or the chirp of a cricket disturbs the silence.

" **Come on Hiccup. Let's find a way off this island and quick! Who knows what your mom is going to do to us this time. And who knows how long we've been gone!"**

"Aw, stop your whining. We will handle my mom when we get there. But for now, let's just focus on the task in front of us."

" **Alright. But for the record, if you end up making me give the elders a massage all day again. I'm going to take you out to sea, leave you on an iceberg, and never come back."** Laughter bubbles up inside of me.

"Noted. Now, lets go find the forge."

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I was having some difficulty getting motivated as I didn't know how to continue on in parts. Its not quite how I wanted it to turn out but I like it nonetheless. In apology of the long wait I have made this chapter just a little bit longer. Extending it past where I was going to cut it off. Anyway thank you for all your support please continue to review. Have a wonderful new year!**


	7. Click Clack Gone

Click Clack Gone

"Come on, Toothless. You can't stay out here. Someone will spot you!" I know that I have lost the argument. But I'm not quite ready to admit it yet.

" **No one will spot me. I'm a Night Fury! My scales blend in with the darkness. And if anyone is going to be spotted, it will be you."** I sigh accepting his reasoning.

"Alright. Just, be careful. If anyone comes, alert me so we can get out of here." Toothless nods his head in reply. Slipping into the building, I take a glance around to get accustomed with my surroundings.

Against one wall, hanging up, is a variety of weapons. An anvil stands in the middle of the room. A selection of swords hang waiting to be sharpened. Barrels filled with axes and spears litter the room with a pair of maces hang from the ceiling. Stairs lead up to a loft filled with unknown supplies.

I walk to the back of the room glancing to my left. The forge itself lies against the wall. Dying embers lay in its hearth. My feet lead me through a door into a small back room.

The place is small. Just big enough to fit me and maybe one other person. If they can make the tight squeeze through the door. Flipping through several drawers, I find what I need to start designing. I have approximately an hour and a half before I need to start building.

After running back into the main room and heating up the embers, I settle into the desk and work on a tail design for Toothless.

Five designs and 78 minutes later, and I think I've created a design that will work. It is simple but should do the trick. Let's just hope that the forge has everything I need. I migrate over to the forge, heating it up to the required degree.

"Leather, check. Gronkle Iron, nope. But what did I expect from these vikings." I check off the items I need to create the tail. Picking up a sword, I weigh it in my hands. "This will have to do."

Tossing in three swords I heat them up until they are red. Then I get to work. I pound away for thirty minutes before things start falling into place. Pieces start taking shape and form. Melting into place in my mind.

I finish all the pieces I need to forge. This next part will be even harder to get to work. All my calculations and placements must be just right for this to work.

Two hours pass and I am finally done. I wipe away sweat that has been collecting on my forehead for the past hour and a half. One more brief glance over the new tail fin and I head over to meet Toothless. The chilly night air seeps into my bones. The forge kept me toasty and oblivious to the freezing weather outside.

"Alright, Toothless. I think I am finally done." Toothless opens an eye looking at the fin from where he is laying.

" **Okay. Go ahead and put it on. I just hope that it fits and we can get off this stinking island."** His eye closes and I move in closer. Once everything is laid out where it will be placed on Toothless, I begin connecting it.

Rope connects the tail fin to a pedal at the saddle. This pedal will be used to guide the tail fin just as if it was a real tail.

"Ready for this?" I kneel down next to my friend, resting a hand on his head.

" **Ready as I'll ever be."** He pulls himself to his feet, stretching from laying in the same spot for too long. I ease myself into the saddle and test the pedal. I glance nervously at the sky as the sun peaks over the horizon.

"Ok on three. One." The sun rises higher in the sky.

"Two." The village begins stirring as vikings awake. Voices floating through the frigid air.

"Three!" I click the pedal into place allowing us to lift into the sky. Nothing happens.

"No, no, no!" As quickly as I possible can, I unhook myself from the saddle and jump to the ground. Is isn't far to the tail, but I sprint anyway. Falling to the ground, I run a hand over the system looking for the fault. My hand stops as I spot the problem. A small fix but it will take me a couple minutes to build the piece.

Viking voices raise in volume as I heat up the forge. I shove in a piece of scrap metal into the depths of the burning embers. Once it is glowing red I take it out and bang on it. The cling of metal on metal echo's through the village. I'm beyond caring at this point. Anyway, if they haven't discovered I'm gone, they will soon.

Bong! Bong! Bong! On the other side of the village, roughly where the prison is, a bell rings out. My cover is blown and I only have a few moments before they will be all over Toothless and I.

I drop the burning hot metal into a bucket of water. Once it is cooled off, I run to Toothless and slam the piece into place. I'm on my way back to the saddle when an axe slams between me and my destination. My head jerks in the direction of the thrower.

A blonde haired girl shifts into a standing position. She looks relaxed but I know she is ready to spring into action at a moments notice. I take thirty seconds to examine her.

She's about my age. Her golden hair is pulled back in a braid with some loose strands in her face. A band of some sort rests on her head. The clothes she wears is strange and foreign to me. Laced with skulls, spikes and bright colors. In stature she isn't large but must be strong since she threw the axe over here. Bright blue eyes pierce into me. Eyes I won't be forgetting any time soon.

My thirty seconds are up.

My hand reaches out and grips the axe handle. It comes out of the ground easily. I swing it around examining it. Glancing over at the maiden, I grip the axe and throw it.

It lodges in between her feet, sinking deep into the earth. The maiden tugs on it twice before it comes out. Then, she looks at me. Fury dances across her face. I guess I'm supposed to be intimidated when she steps closer. But between growing up with dragons and dealing with their drama, I'm not worried.

Instead I grin.

"You don't have too bad of an aim. Though, I would work on getting more power behind it. You can do a lot more damage that way." In return to the advice I give, I get a growl. And it isn't from Toothless.

"Play time is over. Time to get back to your cell." My grin widens.

"Your welcome." Lifting my hands above my head, I stretch out sore arms.

The maiden walks forward. She grips the axe with both hands, holding it out in front of her.

"If you agree to go nicely to your cell, I will let you go with your dignity intact. If not, I will just drag you there. Letting the vikings pelt you with what ever they want to."

"Hmm, sorry to burst your bubble, but I won't be going with you. I have somewhere else to be." Toothless growls, backing me up. The maiden's smile glimmers in her eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, Dragon Boy." She charges forward swinging her axe at my head. I duck under it, pushing her to the ground.

" **Hiccup, we don't have time for this! Need I remind you that there is a whole angry village of vikings after us. Plus your mom ahead of us."** The maiden stands up, locating me immediately.

"Don't worry bud, this won't take long." I dodge an axe aimed at my chest. Jumping over an attempt to knock my feet out from under me, I pull out my sword. One click of a button equals one weapon to defend myself.

Swinging around, I parry another swing to the head. I grin as we lock blades.

"My turn." A jerk to the left unhooks my sword from her axe. My movement swift and powerful. Knocking her off balanced. Step forward. Strike to the leg, hit. Step forward. Strike to the shoulder, hit. Step forward. Fake to the left, hit right ribs. Step forward. Fear on the maiden's face.

She has lost this fight and knows it. I'll give her points for courage and determination. Step forward. Flat of the sword to the head, hit. She crumples to the ground holding her head. I kneel down next to her picking up the axe.

"Not bad. Next time, don't hesitate to unlock the blades." I stand up and toss the axe away.

"Well, I hate to cut this meeting/duel short. But I really must be on my way." The maiden glares at me from the ground. Footsteps grow louder. Pounding into my skull.

" **Hiccup."** Toothless warns me. He looks at me pointedly, shifting his weight over so I could get on easily.

"I know, I hear them." I make my way swiftly over to him. I swing into the saddle and hook myself in. Vikings pour out from between buildings. A group of them around my age huddle around the maiden. The sea of vikings part as the chief, other wise known as my own personal interrogator, walks forward.

I have the feeling again. There is something so obvious about him that I feel like I should know.

" **Um, Hiccup? Now would be a really good time to try out this new tail."** My voice drops to a whisper so only Toothless can hear.

"One minute bud. Let me rile them up a bit." Toothless let's out a huff of annoyance

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mighty chief. You look like you've lost something wait…oh ya. Me." Its hard to keep a grin from surfacing as I watch his face transform.

When he first stormed in here it was pure rage. Then confusion as I reviled that I knew he was chief. Then back to anger at my last comment.

"You come peacefully and quietly or I will knock you off that dragon, and drag you back with a rope tied around your neck."

"Yikes. Sounds harsh. Too bad you won't be able to catch me." This angered him further. I could practically see the steam billowing out of his ears. Toothless shifts his weight. Its his way of telling me we need to go.

Recognition. That is what I am feeling towards the viking. I've never met him though. Have I?

"You know, I never did catch your name. What is it? Tell me and perhaps we can make a deal."

"The only deal I'll be making, is on the cost of taxidermy for your head."

"Ouch. That hurt." I place my hands on my heart as if it actually did hurt me.

"And I thought we were friends." My hands fall onto my lap.

"Oh well. I guess the deal is off; your name, for my name.

"I already know your name."

"Do you." Let him soak that in for a minute. The chief's face flashed a dozen different emotions in the span of three seconds. It finally settled on being blank.

"What is your name."

"Sorry chief, that is only for Toothless and I to know. Now, if you don't mind, we will be taking our leave now." Before anyone can react, Toothless and I are hovering twenty feet above their heads.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Its been a real treat." Shouts of protest rise up. One voice carries over the rest of the other, the chief.

"Shoot them down! You lot, with me. Get to the catapults! Do what ever it takes to get them out of the sky!" A shudder passes through me. This will not be fun from here on out.

Two dozen arrows fly in our direction. I click the tail to turn up. Worry takes over as we begin to fall. How had they taken us out so fast?

" **Hiccup! Up! Not down."** The tail clicks into place and I redden slightly as I adjust our course upward. We fly out of arrow ranges, and right into catapult range.

Huge chunks of rock fly at us from all directions. Toothless guides us around the rocks. I'm just there moving the pedal when need be. It's not long before the rocks start falling short of us.

"Toothless, take us up into the clouds." We shoot into a bunny shaped cloud. Then, hovering, we watch the vikings below get upset.

The blonde maiden gets mad at something a young, dark haired viking says. She punches him into the ground, then drops her axe handle onto his stomach. Once it bounces back to her hand, she storms off toward the forest on the outskirts of the village.

Grown adults turn on each other. Clashing swords and beating each other up. The chief moves in, stopping the hassle. His words don't reach me in the clouds, but he looks extremely irritated. Hands wave in the air, sending the vikings scattering.

The chief looks up at the sky, I take that as my queue to go.

"I'm ready to sleep in my own bed. How 'bout you, bud?"

" **Thought you'd never ask. And you can stop talking in Norse. We are away from those pesky vikings. Just be yourself."** My mouth stretches into a large smile.

" **This is much better. Now, off to the sanctuary!"**

" **Off to our deaths!"** I glare at Toothless head in confusion.

" **We just escaped death. What are you talking about?"**

" **One word. Mom."** I pale. My face turning as white as the cloud we are in. The beat of my heart quickens as I think of what is to come.

" **Snap, forgot about her. We are** _ **so**_ **dead."**

" **Out of the frying pan and into the fire."** Toothless agrees with me. On an unspoken agreement, we turn and bolt home. Going as fast as possible, and then some.

 **Author's Note: I realized how short my chapters are and am trying my best to make them longer. Making longer chapters will take me a little more time to write and upload. This chapter is not edited so let me know if any errors are noticed or something doesn't make sense. Thank you so much for your patience and support.**


	8. Pain and Reflection

Pain and Reflection

Toothless and I dart through the clouds. The midday sun shines down on them, leaving a shadow over the water. I crouch low on Toothless back. Not many words are spoken as they are trying to get home before dark.

Nervousness rakes throughout my body. It has been at least three days since we have been home and Mom will be freaking out. She doesn't like us gone for one night, let alone days. Thinking back on the punishments for being out late, they weren't that sever. Being grounded from flying, massaging the elders, fishing for meals, watching over newly hatched dragons and helping Mom around the cave. Those punishments seem tame compared to what's to come.

With each beat of Toothless wings, my eyes grow heavy. Just as they are about to close, a dragon appears out of the cloud in front of them. My eyes snap open and I yank upwards narrowly avoiding a head on crash.

As they streak by, Toothless and my heads turn towards the dragon simultaneously. Toothless pulls his wings out coming to an abrupt halt.

" **Was that…"** I looks behind me bewildered.

" **Yep."**

" **Come on, maybe they didn't see us."** I try to get out of the sticky situation at hand, turning forward and preparing leave.

" **Too late."** Toothless nods his head at the dragon coming towards us. I groans. These next few minutes are not going to be fun.

Valka and Cloudjumper do not look happy. But that was expected considering we have been gone for days.

"Hey, Mom. How's your day been?" I try acting casual but that changes as soon as she crosses her arms. Cloudjumper isn't saying anything but his eyes are practically shooting fire. Mom opens her mouth to speak, then she stops. Her gaze wanders up and down Toothless trying to figure out all the ropes crisscrossing. Cloudjumper followed her line of gaze, his mouth opens and closes as his eyes reach the tail. Mom's line of sight is right behind Cloudjumper's.

"What. Happened?" Her voice is calm, but the eyes are blazing with fury, sadness and fear.

"It's a long story. Can we save it for home after Toothless and I get some rest?" Cloudjumper and Mom nod in unison. We turn back towards home, exhausted both mentally and physically.

As soon as my feet touch solid ground, the headache from earlier returns full force. Toothless catches me, preventing a fall flat on my face as I take a step forward. I'm distantly aware of footsteps and someone calling my name. I try my best not to blackout but the pain is too much. I'm passed to someone before darkness takes me once more.

Slowly, I become aware of sounds and light. Whispers of dragon wings battling the air for height. There's a soft blue glow behind my eyelids, before I open my eyes. They are open for one grand second before snapping shut. Two reasons has caused this to happen. One, the light reflecting off the icy walls hurts. Two, Mom and Cloudjumper standing in front of Toothless. I can't make out what they are saying, but their time tells me that they are not happy. I have to support him no matter what it takes.

Going from lying down to sitting up takes a lot of effort. All the adrenaline has worn off and my injuries are screaming to be noticed. Three heads swivel towards me at my sharp intake of breath. Mom walks over, rubbing soothing circles into my back as I push the pain back.

"Better?" Mom crouches down, coming to my eye level. A short bob of my head and light pain shoots through my skull. "Good. Now, what were you thinking?! Running off like that not telling me where you are going! Do you know how worried Cloudjumper and I have been? You go who knows where for five days!"

"Five days?" My voice cracks bringing me into a coughing fit. Water is pressed to my lips. I drink until my stomach hurts. Mom's angry/worried voice quiets down to a soft whisper.

"Hiccup, you can't do that to me. Disappearing is bad enough but to come back like you did…" Her eyes are full of worry and love. She looks like she could use a hug. So a hug she gets.

Once we pull away, Toothless steps next to me. For a moment we just watch each other. Then, we hug and a silent message is passed between us. My attention turns back to Mom and Cloudjumper.

"It's a long story so you better sit down and get comfortable." I took my own advice getting as comfortable as I could with the frozen wall behind me. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Words spill out of my mouth. They capture our adventure starting from the moment we went on the flight. It wanders to the battle then on to waking up in the cell. As the story reaches the part with the maiden, my mind begins to wander. I trail off, closing my eyes to imagine her.

Mom makes a soft comment to continue. The story moves on and finally wraps up. Its as if some magic pulls me back into reality. Everything comes back into focus with my mom looking me up and down.

"Hiccup, what island were you on? Which viking village were you taken to?"

"I'm not sure. They never told me any names." I glance over at Toothless.

"Although, I did hear the chief call to someone named Gobber." I snort, looking down at my hands.

"Not helpful right. One name, and it couldn't have been the chief." Hands grip my shoulders drawing my attention away from my hands.

"Hiccup, I have to know. What did the chief look like." I rub my forehead trying to rid myself of a head ace seeping in.

"He was big. Real beefy and mean looking. Wait, scrap that last part he _is_ mean. He wore this, disappointing scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. His hair is a lot like mine only a lighter shade. It was pulled back behind his head. here were lots of braids in his big, ugly, scruffy beard. He wore this helmet that had horns coming out of the side. Green eyes to." I huff a small fit of dark laughter.

"Mostly, he's a big jerk who cares about no one. Not the well being of me, Toothless or anything else. He has no heart. You say one word out of place and boom! Your on the ground with a bigger headache than before." Toothless growls at some memory of that wretched place.

"Oh no." Mom says with a shake in her voice.

"What?" I reach a hand out to pet Toothless still fuming. Cloudjumper shuffles sideways to Mom resting his head on her arm. Mom absently strokes his nose.

"Hiccup, I think you were on Berk."

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I have a lot going on in my life right now. But I promise that I will never abandon this story. Let me know what you thought of it and if you have any tips for me so I can become a better writer.**


	9. Growing Up

Growing Up

Age 20:

Its been five years since Toothless and my trip to Berk. Many things have changed. The sword I created five years ago can now light itself on fire with the help of Monstrous Nightmare gel. It can also retract into a small cylinder, and on the other end is Zippleback gas that can be sprayed and ignited. I'm proud to say that it has a name now, Inferno. Also, I recently created a new leg after the viking design broke. Shocking, I know. I've recently been working on a tail for Toothless that is made out of his scales that he has shed. Toothless keeps bugging me to hurry up and finish it.

Some adjustments has been made to my clothes. They are now fit to be worn while flying, forging and every day life. It's a mix of brown and black leather with a red night furry painted on the shoulder and on a small pin on the front. A helmet faintly represents a dragon is used to hide my identity and to keep the wind out of my face. Adjourning my lovely outfit is a set of wings I created two years ago. And yes, they do work as long as I'm just gliding I'll be alright.

Mom and Cloudjumper seem to finally be getting off our tails about Berk. I know what your thinking, did Toothless and I ever have to massage the elders as punishment? No. In fact, we had to massage the adults and hatchlings along with our king for three weeks. That meant no flying, forging and lucky for me, no being abandoned on an iceberg.

For the record, I have no intention of going back to Berk. Not after the encounter I had on that island. It does make me sad that I'll never get to know my father. But maybe that's for the best. I didn't turn out to a great viking. But I'm an amazing dragon. Their chief still haunts my nightmares every now and then, but I realize now that I was too harsh in judging the man. A stranger swooping in on your greatest enemy, killing an even greater enemy and saving the entire village. Not getting any information on them and escaping unscathed. I'd be wary and protective too.

You would think that the past five years have been peaceful and full of happiness. Well, your wrong. Someone that goes by the name of Drago Bludvist has been capturing dragons and creating a dragon army. Toothless, Cloudjumper, Mom and I have been working non stop to prevent him from expanding his army, but its only a matter of time before he finds us. When he does, will be waiting for him with our own dragon army at our backs…

I nod my head confirming her question. I slide off Toothless falling to the ground a short distance away. Creaking boards sound as I step forward walking across the deck, stopping before a locked pit leading into darkness below. Igniting Inferno is the quickest way to break the lock, but its also the fastest way to get caught. Taking a gamble, I light Inferno up, cutting through the lock.

Dropping down into the pit below, I tug on my hood to make sure it stays in place. Cries of sorrow and pain echo through the hall.

" **Its ok , I'm going to get you out of here."** Closing my eyes, I stretch out a hand towards a dragon caged next to me. Hot puffs of air land on my hand, sending tingles of warmth throughout my body. A smile spreads across my face as I turn back toward the dragon.

" **Lets get you out of here. All of you."** Swinging Inferno down, I cut the chains with no problem.

" **Wait here while I free the others."** Noise above breaks the silence causing me to move faster. Toothless drops down into the pit as I reach the last cage.

" **Time to go, Hiccup. Now!"**

" **Ok I'm done! Let's blow this place and get out of here."** We burst out of the hole shooting a few shots for cover.

"What took you so long?" Mom calls down to me from her perch on the tower.

"Sorry, there were more than I thought." Out of the corner of my eye I spot a trapper aiming a bola at Toothless. A blast of fire engulfs him, looking back I see one of the dragons we rescued earlier. Our eyes meet and I nod in thanks.

"That's good. The more we rescue the less Drago gets." Mom calls out to me from where she is blasting at the trappers.

"I think its time too get out of here. Toothless, can you call the alpha please?"

" **Already on it."** Up out of the water rises a giant figure. Water pours off revealing the Great Bewilderbeast, our alpha. He sends out a blast of ice as the last of the dragons fly away. The trappers fort bursts apart freezing in giant spikes of ice. Sunlight glitters off the ice spreading sparks of color outwards.

Our king sinks back into the ocean heading for the sanctuary. Everyone else follows closely behind.

The sun is kissing the earth when we arrive home. Dragons from our nest gather around the new dragons helping them get accustomed to their new home.

As we cross into my family's den, I unbuckle myself from the saddle and slide to the ground. Switching the base for my leg, I push off of Toothless heading for my bed. Mom walks in, heading straight for her bed on the other side of the room.

She pulls off her armor pulling a basket out from under her bed and setting it down inside. Cloudjumper walks over to her and she takes off his saddle.

I reach up, pulling off my mask and tossing it into a shallow basket at the base of my bed. Unhooking Inferno, I reach into another basket pulling out Zippleback gas and Monstrous Nightmare gel. I replace the used gel in my sword and stock up on Zippleback gas. Placing the gas in a pouch at my side, I make sure that it is secure. I note that I'm running low on Zippleback gas and make a mental note to get some more. With Inferno restocked, I run a hand through my hair turning to Mom.

"That went well. Don't you think?" I question as I begin to unsaddle Toothless.

"It did. Though, it was a little slow for my liking. However, we did prevent Dragon from getting a lot of dragons. We can count the newbies tomorrow." I lift the saddle off and Toothless shakes his body. He looks over at me and gives me a toothless smile. I return the smile gathering confidence for what I'm going to say next.

"So, you think we Toothless and I can finally handle our own rescue mission?" I caution. Mom freezes and turns towards me.

"Hiccup, I don't know. After what happened-" I interrupt her.

"Mom, that was five years ago, I'm twenty now. I think that I can stay out of trouble with vikings. There are enough problems as it is."

"Exactly, which is why y-" Toothless and Cloudjumper are having a similar conversation just outside the door. Pickets of their conversation leaks in. At least we will have one's support.

"Mom, if we split up we can cover more ground and save more dragons. Think about it." I touch her shoulder gently willing her to see reason.

"I have thought about it many times but I'm not so sure it's a good idea. You and Toothless always manage to find trouble one way or another."

"Please, Mom. Just give us a chance." My face must have sold it with the big eyes, puffed lip and half a tear running down my cheek.

"Fine but if something happens, you won't be able to fly without a chaperone."

" **Yes!"** Pumping my fist into the air, I do a short victory dance.

" **Wow, you need to work on you moves. They are mortifying."** Toothless critiques me as he walks in. Like he knows what he is talking about.

" **Hey, you can't blame me. I was raised right along side you which means I learned all my moves from you. Think about that for a minute." He** grumbles something about my intelligence.

" **Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt the hatching's feelings?"** My voice drips sarcasm lowering down an octave.

" **That's it your going down two legger"** A heavy weight pushes me to the ground. Mom shakes her head and exits the cave heading out for a chat with the king. Cloudjumper stands off to the side watching Toothless and I wrestle with an amused smile on his face. After a few more shoves and soft bites, Cloudjumper steps forward yanking us apart.

" **That's enough. You two can wrestle some other time but right now you need some rest. Your first raid is at dawn."** Cloudjumper picks me up by the back of my shirt carrying me over to my bed, placing me on top. I protest loudly burning bright red at Toothless laughter.

" **Come on really, Cloudjumper? I'm not a hatchling any more. If anyone's a hatching, it would be Toothless ."**

" **Not in my eyes, you are the smallest one in this room."**

" **Fair point."** Toothless opens his mouth to make some snarky comment when I cut him off.

" **Don't you dare start Mister."** He laughs circling on his bed, heating up the rock underneath him. Tomorrow is a big day and we both need our sleep. Not another word is spoken as we settle down for the night. 'Nights' are said and I close my eyes waiting for dawn and the adventure it will bring.

 **Author's Note: Happy Belated Valentines Day! Wanted to put this up yesterday but I got distracted by my family and it kind of slipped my mind… I have great plans for the upcoming chapters. (Hint they meet again ;)) I'm excited to write them and see where the story goes next! Please leave a comment they mean a lot to me and help keep me going. Until next time!**


	10. Gravity

Gravity

Dawn's fingers stretch over the horizon. Colors of red, orange and pink bathe the world in its soft glow. The sun appears out of the ocean, the beginning of a new day.

Toothless yawns, hopping off his bed with a soft thud. He pads over to a basket, flips open the top, and helps himself to a heavy breakfast of cod, salmon, tuna and variety of other sea creatures. Once he is done, Toothless walks over to me blinking away the last traces of sleep.

" **Good morning sleepy head."** I say packing items that we will need for our raid today. Standing up, I pat Toothless nose as I walk towards the saddle. I run my hands over the straps making sure that they are in excellent condition. My hand reaches down making sure that Inferno is secured tightly in its holder on my leg. Once I'm confident it isn't going anywhere, I pick up the black saddle placing it on Toothless back.

" **Morning."** Toothless replies through a yawn. His eyes blink lazily watching me tighten the straps on the saddle. Grabbing the supplies, I hop onto Toothless directing him out of the sanctuary.

The morning sun glares down at us as we head off to find Cloudjumper. We pass some friends exchanging a brief 'morning' as we pass by.

Different shades of green flash under us while we fly over the forest. Making a quick check around the island for any threats to our home. Seeing none, we head out to open sea meeting up with Cloudjumper.

He was perched on an ice float when we found him. His ears turned towards us as we approached, but other wise didn't move.

" **Morning."** Toothless greets smiling at Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper doesn't stir. He just stares blankly at the horizon as if the rest of the world doesn't exist. Slowly, he blinks turning his head towards us giving a soft reply.

" **So,"** I begin nervously **"anything you need to tell us before we head out?"**

" **Yes, be careful. Your mother and I can't stand to lose either of you."** Toothless looks away not wanting to meet Cloudjumper's eyes that are filled to the brim with love and worry.

" **Also, stay away from viking villages. Even though they may seem deserted but its not so…just don't go near them please?"** Without really paying attention, I nod.

I kinda feel bad for spacing out, but can you blame me? Bright sunny day, almost no wind and the skies calling my name. Shifting in my seat I glance at Toothless. Guess he wasn't paying much attention either.

" **Alright, we should go if we want to be back before dark."** Quick 'goodbyes' were said then we were off into the skies.

" **Hey Hiccup, did you hear what Cloudjumper was saying?"** Toothless tilts his head so he can see me. His eyes confirm my previous guess.

" **Yep, all he said was some mumbo jumbo."** I shrug my shoulder nonchalantly. **"I don't know probably the usual don't get caught, don't get hurt, be back before dark, don't get eaten."**

" **Oh your right! He did say something about not getting** _ **eaten alive!"**_ My hands come up in a defensive position.

" **Hey, that wasn't entirely my fault, you agreed to go into that volcano with me."** There is a blur of black and I glance over. Not a good idea since I got an ear to the face. **"Hey!"**

The rest of the flight was silent. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. Mom told us where we needed to go before we left to find Cloudjumper, southeast. Yes, it is kind of the direction Berk is in, but isn't that the point? To prove that Toothless and I aren't irresponsible all the time? Though the temptation to swing by and find my Dad is high, I have to restrain myself. Otherwise we won't be able to go out on our own.

Boats appear on the horizon, growing slowly. Taking cover in the clouds, I look down at the boats. A quick strategy is made and I angle Toothless down.

Whistling echos off the wood of the boats and I hear someone scream "Night Fury get down!" With a smile on my face, the first shot is unleashed. Hitting its mark, the crew rushes to put out the flames and block the flow of water rushing on board. One boat down four more to go.

Approaching the next boat is harder with all the bolas flying in the air towards us. That boat is quickly taken out and we are moving on to the next one.

Boulders begin to fly through the air along with he bolas. Jumping off of Toothless, I pull out Inferno as my feet hit the deck. Zippleback gas seeps through an end of the sword. In a matter of seconds to deck is covered with thick gas and I'm back on Toothless setting all that gas on fire. People on deck jump over board in order to save themselves.

I smile and pat Toothless **"Nicely done buddy, let's go home."**

I didn't see the last ship. I was too preoccupied with the others that I didn't notice its approach. Next thing I know is I'm being thrown from Toothless as a bola wraps around his tail. Water rushes up to greet me. Landing in it with a loud splash and the air being knocked from me. Hands reach through the glistening surface and I'm dragged upwards to meet my captors.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't like where this chapter was going and had to restart a couple times. But here it is its not my favorite but that could just be me judging it. I want to become a writer in the future and I fell like my weighting isn't all that great. So if you have any suggestions to help me improve my writing I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for sticking with me through the long break!**


	11. Friend and Foe Alike

Friends and Foe Alike

Bodies surround me packing it in tight. Their faces are a blur as I whip my head around looking for Toothless. Voices merge together coming to one deafening sound. My head pounds as everything spirals around me. People are talking to me, slapping me on the back in a friendly manner. But I don't notice anything.

 _Where is he?_ I think desperate to get to him before the others do. Its at that point in time when a voice rings out over the rest of the crowd.

"Ahh there he is! Glad to see you alive and in one piece Lad!" My gaze snaps over to the speaker and all at once, all my senses return. The boat is quiet as everyone watches a viking move through the crowd. He is too short to see over everyone else, but then he is standing right in front of me and I get a good view of him.

Though the viking is short in stature, he has muscles that rival the Chief of Berk's. Other than that, he looks just like any other viking. Long scruffy beard, dark disheveled hair and a helmet adorned with horns on either side of the head. His arms open wide, and I take a step back before the viking engulfs me in a hug.

"We thought you were a gonner. Tell me, how did you manage to survive in the clutches of that beast?" The viking pulls back keeping his hands on my shoulders, examining me. Taking a quick glance around the ship shows every eye riveted on this conversation. I gulp, returning my gaze to the viking before me, and shrug my shoulders. If I don't talk, they won't ask questions. If they don't ask questions, I can't give anything away. Not that I would anyway.

The viking, chief I presume, narrows his eyes in confusion.

"Did you hear me Lad?" He asks. I nod and the Chief bellows out a hearty laugh. "Well then, speak up!" I glance around scooping a possible exit route.

"Hmm, well boys looks like that dragon scared the words right out of the lad!" Roars of laughter sweeps across the boat. The Chief slowly walks forward his hand on my back forcing me to follow.

"Don't worry, Lad. We got rid of the dragon. He fell into the water and hasn't resurfaced since." Stopping before a set of stairs leading down into the darkness, the Chief turns towards me.

"We are off to settle a debt with another Chief on an island not too far from here. Once there you can hitch a ride somewhere else if you want, till then, you can help out with maintenance. Get some rest I'll call you in the morning." I'm shoved downstairs and into the sleeping quarters. Finding an empty bed, I lie down silently greeting for my lost friend.

Rough hands grab me pulling me off the bed. I open my eyes blinking away the last traces of sleep.

"Rise and shine! Time to get mopping!" A bucket of water and a mop is shoved into my hands. The sunlight blinds me when I come up onto deck. Setting the bucket down, I wet the mop and begin cleaning the dirt out of the boards. I spend the rest of the day cleaning . Five more days pass before our destination is spotted.

As we drift closer to the island, my confusion grows. This place seems so familiar, but I can't place it. Perhaps Toothless and I flew over it one day with Mom.

I don't dwell on it too long, the Chief coming over and slapping his hand across my back. Gripping my shoulder with one hand, he spins me towards him.

"Well here we are! Shouldn't take more than a couple days so don't get too comfortable!" He releases his grasp on me, yelling at his men to get ready to port. The ship slows down coming to a halt next to the dock. The plank is lowered and everyone crowds to get off. All the shoving sends me to the back of the group. Fine by me. Members from the other tribe gather to greet us.

A flash of blonde hair catches my attention, and I step out from behind a bulky viking to get a better view. My eyes narrow as I try to place the maiden. Blonde hair, blue eye, axe… of course. Out of all the villages we just had to dock here. I immerse myself back in with the vikings to avoid attention.

"Found a strange fellow five days out. He was being carried off by a dragon till we saved him." The Chiefs voice reaches my ears and I flinch. Peeking in between vikings, I see the Chief of Berk. His mouth opens to speak, but his words are lost among the murmur of other vikings.

"He's quiet, doesn't speak." the Chief says turning towards us "Hey! Bring the lad forward! We have someone who wants to meet him!"

That's it. Game over for me. Back in the clutches of the Dragon Slaying Chief. Yay _._

Hands push me forward, faces smirking down at me, and before I know it, I'm face to face with the chief of Berk. He's gotten older. A few stray grey hair but other than that, just how I left him. I stand there next to the two chiefs, waiting for the explosion.

5

"Here he is! Scrawny little lad isn't he? He…" Chief trails off seeing the look in the berkian's eyes.

4

He steps closer, narrowing his eyes in faint recognition.

3

"I know you…"

2

His gaze wanders down my body resting on my metal leg.

1

His gaze naps back to me vicious anger written all over his face.

BOOM

"You." His voice is quiet, but there is so much venom I stifle a wince. Taking in a deep breath, I look him straight in the eyes, a cocky grin on my face.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face around here." When I tsk him, I can almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Now, is that any way to treat an old _friend_?"

"We are not friends. We will never be friends." I fain a stab to the heart.

"You wound me oh great Chief. After all that we have been through, will you still not call me a friend?"

"Where's your dragon _boy_?" The other tribe is looking on with looks of confusion throughout our argument. Almost all of my disguise has been revealed, so I might as well rip it all the way off.

"Not idea. I was taking care of my own business when Toothless and I were wiped out of the sky." Gasps and murmurs begin spreading through the other tribe. " They say he died, I say he's been following us waiting to come rescue me." The Chief of Berk give me a once over before turning and talking to the viking next to him.

"Gobber, see to it that this boy is givin' the proper accommodations."

" 'Ay! On it Chief." He whacks the back of my head with his hook, and we set off through the crowds. A few moments pass before we pause.

"Astrid, you can come 'ut." A moment passed before anything moved. Out of the bushes came Astrid, the maiden I fought years ago. My heart skips a beat as she approaches. But she isn't here for pleasantries. No, she storms right up to me, grabs my wrist, and pulls it back forcing me to fall to the ground on my back.

"Not so strong and mighty now huh?" She begins mocking me but somehow, I've become lost in her eyes… _Get a grip Hiccup!_ I shake myself free from her grasp and switch positions. I smile down at her quoting: "Not so strong and mighty now huh?" then I release her.

Gobber grabs my arm and begins pulling back to the prison from five years ago. The door rings after being closed, the darkness swelling. They have learned from last time and have all but closed the little opening on the door. Sitting down on the bed, I make myself comfortable for the long wait.

I'm not exactly sure how much time has passed but it has been roughly three days. I can tell by their feeding system. Three meals all equal space of time between the first and second, and the second and third. Then there is a long break between the third and first. Upon the third day I'm awoken by the door opening and crashing into the wall.

I squint trying to adjust to the bright light coming from the hallway.

"Come on 'ut. The chief wants a word with ya." Gobber steps out of the door frame allowing space for me to pass. He leads me out and through crowds of vikings yelling and throwing things at me. I narrowly dodge an axe aimed straight for my head. Glancing past the vikings towards the docks, I see that the vikings I met at sea are long gone.

The stairs to the great hall loom in front of me, and at the top is none other than the chief himself. Taking the stairs one at a time, I slowly reach him not eager to be here. The chief lets the vikings rile themselves up a bit more before quieting them. He raises his hands and everyone falls silent. He opens his mouth to speak every viking waiting in anticipation for his words.

" **HICCUP!"** For a moment I'm startled by the out burst, then I recognize the voice. I smile turning towards Toothless, mouth open to speak. Words leave my mouth as I spot who Toothless is with, Mom and Cloudjumper. I gulp torn between being thankful she's here or wishing she'd left me alone to the vikings.

Shouts of alarm raced through the vikings as the grabbed for their weapons. Mom and the dragons landed at the base of the steps. Turning to them I begin racing down the steps. Halfway down I'm pulled backwards, falling to the ground. I turn into the force using its momentum to launch me back on my feet. Turning towards my assailant, I find none other than the Chief. No words are spoken as we launch towards each other clashing blades.

" **Hiccup its time to go stop playing with the extra large viking. Let's go!"** I shove the Chief off of me, taking the stair two at a time. I reach the dragons, ready to hop on, when my sword is pulled out of my hands. Spinning around, I glare at the Chief. I open my mouth to speak before Mom jumps in front of me. She's wearing her dragon costume like normal. The two adults begin facing off. Vikings reach me and im forced to defend myself instead of going to Mom's help. Through the battle I get glimpses of the other fight taking place.

They clash blades briefly, then back off circling each other. Their blades clash again, a sharp ringing sound reaching nearby ears. Mom feigns a strike to the head, hitting low. The Chief blocks it, then quickly draws his axe upward towards Mom's head. She barely dodges, but the axe catches on the edge of her helmet, pulling it off her head. The Chief raises his axe pressing it against her neck.

Both of them stand there, breathing hard. Without warning, the Chief's axe falls out of his hands. Soft words are exchanged between them, and they embrace. My eyes widen in disbelief. How could Mom betray us like this? Anger fuels my body, and I jump up on Toothless.

" **Come on we are leaving."** I signal Toothless to take off but he strains slightly towards Mom.

" **But what about-"**

" **No! We are leaving. You too Cloudjumper."** Our take off is halted by a viking trying to strike us down. I dispose of him and prepare to take off. A voice floats above the confused murmur of the vikings who have stopped to watch their chief. The voice comes from Mom and causes me to freeze in disbelief.

"Stoick…"

I look over at the two still wrapped in a tight embrace. No. No, it couldn't be him. We are enemies, he can't be…but I can see it. The resemblance between us. The red hair, green eyes, we even share the same ears. Out of all the vikings why did it have to be him? Why did the Chief of Berk, my archrival, have to be the same man who fathered me?

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think of this chapter and the whole story in general. There hasn't been very much comments lately but that's OK. Thank you soo much for those of you who have left a comment. It means so much to me and helps keep me going. Till next time!**


	12. He's here

He's here

How could Mom not have told me? She had plenty of opportunities to say 'Hey! By the way, your father is the chief of Berk'. How hard would that have been?

A hand grabs my shirt and pulls me off of Toothless and forces me onto my knees, an axe at mu throat. Toothless growls at the person and makes to attack the person holding me hostage but Cloudjumper interferes.

I look over at Cloudjumper feeling betrayed. Did Cloudjumper know the true identity of my father? Did Toothless? Argument breaks out among some of the vikings, but I don't care anymore. Chief, Stoick, Dad, whoever he is, hates my guts. How could he love me when I side with the dragons? I should feel anger, hatred even, but all I can feel is the sadness over weighing the pain of betrayl. He will never love because of who I am. How can he? I'm a disgrace, a hiccup to their system.

A voice cries out louder than the others making them fall silent. More voices and the axe is removed from my neck. Hands wrap around my arms and pull me to my feet. I Lift my head up and come face to face to with the one who crowds my mind. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out so I close it again. Me senses slowly return to me and I focus on the man in front of me.

"You…I don't believe it. How could you be…" I trail off not wanting any of it to be true. This man is my enemy not my father. He attacked me and has tried to kill me multiple times. I can't over look that so easily. Sorry Mom but this won't be the touching reunion you are looking for.

I take a step back raising my arms up, over and down quickly to break the viking's grip on my shoulders. Taking two steps back, I look at Toothless preparing to hop on. Toothless meets my gaze, and steps back knowing what I am thinking. A scowl makes its way onto my face. Toothless reaction confirmed my previous guess, he knew all along who my father was.

I take a quick glanced at my surroundings before turnings and jumping off the side of the steps. Sprinting, I head towards the forest nearby and take refuge within its shadows. My feet pick their way through twigs and fallen leaves, making no sound in the quiet forest. The shouting voices fade before coming to complete silence the further I get from the village.

The sun s low on the horizon when I find a place to lay low for awhile. It's a small cave nestled below an overhang by the sea. The steep cliffs prevent anyone without a dragon getting to it, or someone with wings built in their suit. Once in time cave getting down is easy. I just glide down on my wings to the thin strip of beach and head off from there.

I settle in for the night planning on heading out for food in the morning. I'm up before the sun rises searching the forest for breakfast. Climbing a tree I snatch a couple of eggs from a nest. On my way back to the cave I pick up some herbs to season my eggs with. My fire is disguised by the morning mist. Once I finish eating I become restless. Thoughts of my family and what could have been if Mom and I hadn't been swept away by Cloudjumper.

'Ya life would have been great. I could have grown up hating dragons and every fiber in their being. I would've killed hundreds of them just for the glory and the status of killing a dragon. I would have never met Toothless. Never have gotten my best friend.' The longer I think the longer I come to terms about everything that has happened recently. And I realise that I don't hate everyone. They did what they thought would be the best for me. Sure I feel betrayed but that betrayal fades as the minutes tick by.

I sigh and stand up glancing at the cave opening. Its almost midday, the sun shining brightly in the sky. My stomach is quezy and I don't ink I'll be able to eat anything. So to busy my hands in pick up a rock and begin carving it with me knife. It is slow growing but by the end of the day it is complete. Setting the carving aside I stand stretching my arms towards the ceiling.

I head out of the cave to grab dinner. Finding a wild bird, I kills, gut and skin it before heading back to cook it. My fire is lit at dusk when the lighting will hide the smoke. It isn't long before the bird is cooked and I eat my fill. I settle in for the night falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day is the same as the one before it. I get up, find something to eat, occupy my hands with more carvings, eat dinner sleep.

On the third day I feel that I am ready to head back. Peace has settled in my brain and heart. I'm ready to be home with my family, all of it. I wait until lunch time to head back, a smile plastered on my face. A thick fog is settled over the area. As I reach the top of the cliff I feel that something isn't right. There is a sinking feeling in my gut that I cant get rid of. Glancing out at the ocean I can't see anything due to the thick fog.

Then a noise reaches my ears. A heavy clinking like two metals hitting each other. It becomes louder and the echo sound of the clicking becomes distinct. Almost as it the metal was hollow or some type of chain. The longer in listen, the longer the sound becomes familiar. My eyes widen "How could I not have realised…" I curse my self and take off running to the village.

I sprint not stopping for anything. The ground blurs around me as I focus on my one goal, get to the village. I arrive as the sun is setting low on the horizon.

" **Toothless!"** I yell at the top of my lungs. Which isn't loud considering I've been running all day and am out of breath. Luckily Toothless seemed to be nearby and heard my shout. He bounds over calling my name, asking where I've been and saying how worried he's been.

" **Toothless,"** I say panting **"Where's Mom?"**

" **She's in the Great Hall. Why?"** He asks confused.

" **No time."** I take off towards the Great Hall bumping into vikings every noe and again earning a few sharp words. I ignore them all taking the steps two at a time.Busting into the room I glance around looking for her. Spotting Mom in a deep conversation with my dad, I rush over.

Mom spots me and stands surprised. "Hiccup! Hiccup? What's wrong?" She asks rushing over as I double over placing my hands on my knees breathing heavily.

"Heading…here…clinking…familiar…quickly…" I say panting between each word.

"Hiccup, your making no sense. Breath." My father speaks to me standing next to Mom. I breath deeply by breath slowly returning back to normal.

"Now, what happened?" Standing up I look my mom dead in the eye and say:

"He's here."

 **Author's Note: Took am little longer because I wasn't feeling as motivated to write, a little bit of writers block. But here it is let's see how long it will take me to upload the next chapter. I didn't proof read this chapter so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying to decide if I should add in some Hiccup Astrid love and adding in some more chapters for that. Let me know if I should or not. Thank you for all your support!**


End file.
